Birthday Bash/Transcript
(Opening shot: the city skyline, with a bright sun smiling overhead.) ' ' Narrator: The city of Townsville! (As he continues, turn down to street level and pan alongside the block, crowded with activity.) Narrator: A bustling metropolis where the hustle and bustle of the city never ends. (Cut to an empty intersection.) Narrator: Day in, day out. (The sun sets and the moon rises.) But by night, these hardworking citizens— (Cut to a boy asleep in a tire swing.) Narrator: —tired— (A plumber sleeps under a sink he has been working on.) —drained and exhausted— (A mechanic sleeps beneath a car he has been fixing; next, we see a dog asleep in a yard.) ' ' Narrator: —fall deep into a nocturnal slumberland. (The dog’s eyes pop open.) What is it, boy? (It begins barking frantically; across town, others take up the refrain.) ' ' Narrator: Who could be awake at this hour? (Close-up of an attack dog with a spiked collar; pull back to show it within the fenced outer perimeter of the jail. Cut to the entrance, with two armed guards stationed at it; the doors open, and the camera moves quickly down the hall to a second door that is also being guarded. This opens as well; move down to a third door, this one without anyone at it. The locking wheel spins, and the door opens to reveal a set of bars in front of a black void. These slide away; the camera advances into the darkness.) (After a moment, Mojo Jojo’s face is partially illuminated.) ' ' Mojo: Finally, after sitting and thinking for a very long time, I, Mojo Jojo— (leaning back o.c., holding a box forward) —have devised the perfect plan to crush the only obstacle keeping me from ruling the world! (The box is made of steel and has a pink ribbon. On the end of the line, pull back to show him in a cell, with a tire swing hanging from the ceiling.) ' ' Mojo: Once this gift is delivered tomorrow morning, all I have to do is wait! (He holds the box above his head and laughs. Pan to the cell next to him; Princess Morbucks is inside. The cell contains a canopy bed and fancy furniture and wallpaper. Her cell looks like it was made a little more formal and proper for her compared to Mojo's. She is tying the ribbon on a round box. She wears the yellow Powerpuff dress and accessories she styled for herself in “Stuck Up, Up and Away.”) ' ' Princess: There! That’s perfect! No one will be able to resist this perfect package. I’ll have my people deliver it tonight, and by tomorrow— (holding the box up) —this Princess will be Queen! (She laughs. Pan to the next cell on the block, which holds the Amoeba Boys.) ' ' Bossman: So… (Close-up of him.) …you thought we were a joke, huh? Yes, you thought we were cute. Well, now what do you think of us? (Pull back; Skinny Slim and Tiny, a.k.a. Junior, is next to him. He holds a present of his own.) ' ' Junior: Uh…hey, Boss, who you talkin’ to? Bossman: Uh…oh! Uh, I’m, uh, just practicing my speech for when we take over Townsville. Slim: Duh…you really think our plan is gonna work? Bossman: It’s not only gonna work, but it’s gonna…it’s gonna… (He fumbles for words.) Junior: Work. Bossman: Right! So when our people deliver this package tomorrow, we’ll finally get some R-E-C-P-P…uh… (He gets stuck on the spelling.) Junior: But, Boss, we ain’t got no people. Bossman: No… (pointing o.c.) …but we do have that! (Close-up of the cell’s toilet. The package is thrown in, and the flush handle is pressed. The water swirls around the bowl.) (Dissolve to a smiling sun in a clear sky and turn down to the girls’ house, which has a big red ribbon on it. Stanley Whitfield stands across the street with a microphone, doing a news broadcast. The caption “5 NEWS” appears next to him.) ' ' Whitfield: This is Stanley Whitfield, live in front of the Powerpuff household, where a birthday party is finally getting underway— (At the end of this, dissolve to a lawn full of party guests and begin to pan across it. The Mayor and Ms. Bellum—her face hidden by a balloon—are present, as are the Professor, Ms. Keane, and the Talking Dog.) ' ' Whitfield: (voice-over) —for Townsville’s favorite heroines—the Powerpuff Girls. (Stop on the girls, looking up at a table loaded with presents. Bubbles and Buttercup wear color-coordinated party hats; Blossom does not, on account of her hair bow.) ' ' Buttercup: I say we take a closer look. Blossom: Good idea. (Bubbles giggles.) (They fix their gaze at the pile. Cut to their perspective of it. Images of the items in the boxes fade into view—they are using their X-ray vision to peek inside. However, the Professor pops into view, his skeleton visible thanks to their X-ray vision. He wears a white party hat, and has every intention of not letting the girls see their gifts until the proper time.) [Note: During this shot, we see that two of the guests are Rainbow the Clown, from “Mime for a Change,” apparently released from jail, and the old woman who was almost crushed by the giant turtle in “Octi Evil.”] ' ' Professor: No, no, no! No X-ray vision! (The view returns to normal and the Professor stands fully upright as he puts on a satisfied smile to ensure the Girls have their party properly.) You girls can’t open presents until after you’ve had cake. (Big mistake on his part to say that fine print to the Girls. Close-up of them.) Girls: CAKE TIME!!! (Pull back to show everybody at the table.) [Note: In this shot, we see that the truck driver who almost hit Rainbow in “Mime for a Change” is also in attendance.] Buttercup: Sit down! (They do so.) Guests: (starting to sing) Hap— Bubbles: NO SINGING!!! Blossom: CAKE!!! [Animation goof: Bubbles’ mouth, not Blossom’s, moves on this line.] (Realizing his screw-up from earlier with saying that fine print, and with the girls wanting to get to the presents ASAP, hence their hustle with getting to the cake and keeping everyone quiet from singing "Happy Birthday", the Professor sets a cake with three candles—one of each girl’s color—in front of them so they can get it over with.) ' ' Professor: Okay, okay, here it is. (They take a deep breath.) Now blow out the can— (They blow; the cake goes airborne and sails out of sight.) ' ' Professor: (stunned and flabbergasted) Candles...? (His one means to stall the girls from opening their presents is gone in an instant with him left at a loss for words. Now the girls can get to what they wanted in the first place.) Girls: PRESENTS!!! (They begin climbing all over the pile, trying to decide which one to open first. Finally, they hold up a box with light blue wrapping and a pink bow.) ' ' Girls: This one! (The crowd cheers. One woman bears a resemblance to Princess Leia. Pull back; Whitfield is in the foreground, with the girls jumping excitedly by the presents.) ' ' Whitfield: And this is the moment we’ve all been waiting for. Okay, girls, let ’er rip! (They tear into the box, bringing scissors to bear, untying the ribbon, and ripping off shreds of paper. The Professor’s voice stops them.) ' ' Professor: (from o.c.) Wait a minute, girls! (Cut to him.) Who’s it from? (Back to them; now the outline of a TV screen is visible around the picture.) ' ' Blossom: Hmm. There’s no name. Just this picture of a banana. (She holds this up. Mojo’s laughter is heard; pull back to show the TV in the common area of the jail. Prisoners sit watching; Mojo moves into view, his back to the camera.) ' ' Mojo: The Powerpuff Girls are moments away from their demise. Once they open that box, I, Mojo Jojo, will rule the world! Princess: (from o.c.) Sit down, Mojo. (He turns around angrily to glare at Princess for interrupting his victory; cut to her. A prisoner is filing her nails—rather hard to do, considering the fact that she still wears her gloves.) ' ' Princess: You haven’t defeated anyone yet, and when your present backfires, I’ll have my chance to exterminate those brats. (Pan to the Boys.) Bossman: Yeah! And after Princess gets rid of ’em, then we’ll get rid of ’em with our present! Slim, Junior: Yeah! (Back to Mojo.) Mojo: Shut up! In a few moments, there won’t be any presents! Whatever you had planned will be destroyed, along with the Powerpuff Girls! (turning back to TV) Behold! The end is near! (Snap to black and wipe, the girls looking down at the camera, as the sound of a box being opened is heard. They are looking down into Mojo’s present.) ' ' Girls: What is it? (Camera shifts to show them around the box—it is the steel container Mojo was wrapping. A fountain of machinery erupts from within and expands in all directions. When it subsides, the girls find themselves staring at a pair of huge metal feet. Turn up from these to show a towering robot, colored blue and purple, standing in the yard.) ' ' Robot: I am a gift from Mojo Jojo. I hope you have enjoyed your birthday, for it will be your last. (The girls gasp; the crowd does likewise. The Mayor is completely oblivious compared to everyone else.) ' ' Mayor: Isn’t that nice? (The robot lifts one foot and brings it down toward the girls; they scramble just before it hits the ground. The impact throws the guests into the air, and the girls rush to save them all. After everyone is safe on the ground again, they fly up to engage the robot. Its arms and legs extend in an attempt to hit the girls as they go in different directions. The head chases Bubbles and tries to bite her. They finally stop flying, leaving the robot tied in a huge knot and completely unable to move. Bubbles lands by the feet and delivers a kick that sends it crashing to the grass. The guests cheer. In the jail though, Mojo’s fellow prisoners jeer and boo him. His plan to destroy the girls has failed, so his earlier taunting was all for nothing.) ' ' Mojo: Shut up! SHUT UP!! Princess: Ha-ha! (singing) Mojo’s a stupid monkey! (The Boys laugh at him as well.) Mojo: Cursed Powerpuff Girls! I’ll have my day! (Pull back to show the other prisoners still booing.) ' ' Princess: (from o.c.) In the meantime, move your big empty head. It’s blocking the TV. (He stomps away, seething with rage. Cut to her.) ' ' Princess: Everyone, QUIET! (The noise stops, and she points at the TV.) They’re opening my present next. (Cut to the girls and the crowd standing around Princess’ gift.) ' ' Bubbles: Oh! This one looks pretty. (Cut to the Mayor, being held up by Ms. Bellum.) Mayor: Well, open it already! (Blossom and Bubbles untie the ribbon, and Buttercup lifts the lid, holding it overhead. We can see that the inside surface is a black-and-white bullseye.) ' ' Girls: Ooooh! Blossom: (looking inside) There’s nothing in it. Bubbles: (pointing at lid) Hey, look, what’s that? Professor: It’s a circular lid with three rings retracting outward. Rainbow: A hypno-disc! Mayor: It’s some kind of strange eyeball! All: Hmmm… (We hear the sound of an aircraft flying overhead.) ' ' Professor: (pointing up o.c.) Hey, what’s that? Girls: Huh? (His perspective: a skywriting message high above him.) ' ' Professor: (reading) “Happy birthday from Princess!”…aw, isn’t that nice? (A missile roars into view; the camera follows it. It bears Princess’ seal and has a black-and-white bullseye painted on its nose cone. On the ground, the girls tense for action.) ' ' Blossom: Come on, girls! (They take off.) (Blossom flies out ahead of her sisters, straight toward the missile, but dodges aside at the last second to avoid a collision. She charges in again, this time toward the rear, and grabs hold of one of the tail fins. Pulling with all her might, she manages to wrench the end of the missile loose. She throws it aside and calls to Buttercup.) ' ' Blossom: Buttercup! Look out! (The missile roars toward her.) ' ' Buttercup: Huh? (Her perspective of the nose cone.) That’s no eyeball— (Back to her.) —that’s a bullseye! (The missile slams into her and carries her along; she tries to slow it down.) ' ' Buttercup: (calling o.c.) Bubbles! It’s going for the target! (Long shot of Bubbles in midair; she continues o.c.) Get rid of the target! (Bubbles flies down, grabs the bullseye that was in the box, and throws it like a Frisbee. It sticks on the Professor’s face; he screams in terror as several of the party-goers look at him with fear, including the Princess Leia look-alike.) ' ' Professor: Get it off! Get it off, get it off! (He pulls it free and throws it. Cut to Ms. Keane.) ' ' Ms. Keane: Wha—?! (It lands on her face. Back to Buttercup.) Buttercup: HURRY!! (On the ground, Ms. Keane squeals and flings the bullseye aside. Rainbow ducks out of its path, and the Mayor jumps up to catch it.) ' ' Mayor: I got it! (Back to Buttercup.) Buttercup: (straining) Can’t…hold…on! (She loses her grip on the missile and is sent tumbling through the air. Now Bubbles moves in, speeding under the missile as it continues its nose-dive toward the ground. Back to the Mayor.) ' ' Mayor: (waving bullseye) I got it! I got the little bugger! I got it! (Bubbles flashes past him and snatches it from his hand, leaving him disappointed. She climbs into the sky again; when the missile follows, it leaves a trail of exhaust that causes everyone to cough. In the sky, Bubbles has a slight lead on her pursuer. She hurls the bullseye ahead of herself; cut to it, spinning in midair. The missile roars into view and hits it, and an explosion fills the screen. Turn down from this to the girls, floating in front of the house and facing the cheering guests.) ' ' Guests: Hooray! (In the jail, the prisoners boo Princess. Another plot foiled.) ' ' Princess: That’s not fair! I was so close! Mojo: (leaning into view) Ha! You weren’t any closer to destroying them than me! Bossman: Tough luck, suckers. I guess it’s up to us to take care of business. Mojo: Oh, puh-''lease''. You guys really think you’re going to beat the Powerpuff Girls?! Bossman: You think you guys are so clever. But where you both failed, we will succeed! (Back to Mojo and Princess; he continues o.c.) And then you’ll— Mojo: Oh, shut up already. They’re opening your present. Bossman: (bewildered) What present? (Cut to the girls, holding up a long yellow box.) [Animation goof: The Boys’ present is a different size from when it was seen in their cell.] ' ' Girls: This one! Professor: Now, girls, make sure it’s safe. You’d better read the card. Girls: Hmmm… (Blossom has this. Her perspective of it: it bears a skull and crossbones along with a message.) ' ' Blossom: (reading) It says, “Happy birthday, Powerpuff Girls. From your bestest pals, the Amoeba Boys.” [Dialogue/animation goof: The message on the card reads, “Your friends, the Amoeba Boys.”] ' ' Professor: Oh, well, no worry. They can’t do anything right! (The crowd laughs at this; in the jail, everybody razzes the Boys. Princess and Mojo sit to either side of them as they give them a raspberry as well.) ' ' Princess: Ha-ha! Mojo: Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah! (Back to the girls as they open the present.) ' ' Girls: Yaaay! Ooooh! (Their perspective of the contents: crude figures in the likenesses of Bubbles and Blossom. As Bubbles speaks, pan across to show one in Buttercup’s image as well.) ' ' Girls: '''Dolls! '''Bubbles: Aww, and they look just like us! (The girls hold up their respective dolls.) Girls: Thank you, Amoeba Boys! (Back to the jail. The Boys look pleased with themselves.) ' ' Bossman: Well? Princess: You gave them dolls?! (Bossman holds up several pins.) Bossman: Voodoo dolls! (laughing) Let the torture begin! Mojo: You pinheads! You’re not supposed to give them the dolls! The dolls are what you stick the needles in! Bossman: So? What’s your point? (Mojo and Princess groan loudly in disgust and frustration at the Amoeba Boys and their continuing stupidity. A third attempt to take out the Girls having backfired. Above them, the party continues on TV.) ' ' Mojo: Now we’ll definitely never destroy those brats! Boys: We’re sorry. “Him”: (voice-over, effeminate voice) Ohhh, don’t take it so hard. (Mojo, Princess, and the Boys gasp. Pull back; the other prisoners are equally shocked and unnerved at hearing the voice of that evil incarnate.) ' ' “Him”: (voice-over) You can’t expect to win every time— (Back to the TV; he appears with a microphone.) —like me. (Pull back to show the prisoners.) Mojo, Princess, Boys: “Him”! (Close-up of the TV, zooming in; as “Him” speaks, the screen outline disappears—we are back at the party.) ' ' “Him”: You see, the thing about gift giving is, it’s the thought that counts. And obviously, thinking isn’t your strong point. (to evil voice) Watch and learn. (The girls are again gathered around the pile of presents.) ' ' Blossom: (picking one up) How about this one? (“Him” appears behind her; the girls’ eyes pop.) “Him”: (effeminate voice, into her ear) Ooh, girls, that one won’t do. How about the strange-looking gift you didn’t notice? Blossom: (as if hypnotized, holding up a bull piñata) Or the strange-looking gift we didn’t notice. Girls: Oh, look! A piñata! Professor, can we play with it, please? (During this line, “Him” nods pleadingly o.c. Cut to the Professor, who is very wary after what happened with Mojo and Princess' gifts.) ' ' Professor: Oh, now, I don’t know, girls. Someone might get hurt. (“Him” appears behind him; the Professor becomes entranced.) But what the heck. Girls: Yay! (“Him”’s eyes begin to glow; after a moment, the piñata does the same.) ' ' Girls: Huh? (Extreme close-up of the piñata’s eye, glowing. After a moment, it narrows in anger. The creation grows until it towers over the girls. The crowd screams and runs for cover. We see a screaming kid with a balloon whisked out of danger and being pulled along by Ms. Keane. Close-up of the Mayor, holding up a balloon animal.) ' ' Mayor: Ta-da! (He is yanked o.c., dropping the animal; Ms. Bellum has him by the hand and is pulling him along. Her balloon still hides her face. The bull paws the ground and charges at the girls. They take to the air to avoid it; it continues its rush and plows through a row of houses.) ' ' Blossom: Whoa! This bulldozing bull is busting up our birthday bash! (Pull back; the bull rears up in the foreground, snorts, and thunders toward them again. They prepare to meet its attack, but it turns aside at the last second and smashes the pile of presents. The crowd is thrown into even more of a frenzy by the charges. Head-on view of the house, which is smashed to rubble when the bull plows into it from behind.) ' ' Girls: Our presents! (That tears it. The destruction of the gifts has them seeing red, and they angrily take the offensive, flying in three different directions. Buttercup pulls a cable loose from a telephone pole, and Blossom uproots a tree. Bubbles, meanwhile, flies up in front of the bull’s face and gives it a big fat raspberry. This makes the creature angry, and it bellows and charges after her.) ' ' Bubbles: (calling behind her) Hurry! (Above the bull’s hindquarters, Buttercup is twirling the cable like a lasso. She catches it around the midsection; it stops short and looks back at her threateningly.) ' ' Buttercup: Uh-oh. (The bull starts to buck all around, trying to throw her off, and she yells in fear and surprise. Blossom flies in, carrying the tree.) ' ' Blossom: Buttercup! Now! (Buttercup drops to the ground and digs in her heels. The bull begins to slow down. She throws the free end of the cable over a nearby water tower, where Bubbles waits in midair and catches it.) ' ' Bubbles: Got it, sis! (She drops to the pavement, hauling on the line; Buttercup joins in the effort. The bull is lifted into the air, now helpless to escape. Now Blossom flies in, the tree pulled back for a swing, and her face changing from an angry grimace to a satisfied smile. She lands by the water tower, ready to unload, but stops when she hears the Professor.) ' ' Professor: (from o.c.) Blossom, wait! (Close-up of him.) Don’t forget your blindfold. (Pull back; he has a strip of cloth draped over his outstretched hand. He ties this over Blossom’s eyes, and she moves in for the finishing blow once again, this time grimacing again. She swings and scores a direct hit, and an explosion fills the screen.) ' ' Narrator: Bullseye! (The explosion gives way to a shower of candy. Turn down from this to ground level, bringing “Him” into view, on the next line.) ' ' “Him”: (effeminate voice) And so, with the party crashed and their presents crushed, the Powerpuff Girls have finally been defeated. (On the end of this, the screen border reappears and the camera pulls back to show the other villains watching.) ' ' Mojo: Defeated? What are you talking about? Princess: You gave everyone candy! Bossman: Everyone loves candy! “Him”: Oh, simpleminded mortals. You must plan for the future. What is candy today becomes cavities tomorrow! Princess: Just admit it. You lost! Mojo: You destroyed no one! Bossman: Yeah! [Animation goof: The mouths of all three of the Boys move.] ' ' “Him”: Why destroy, when I can torture with tooth decay? (He giggles.) Mojo: Oh, brother. Princess: What a sore loser. Bossman: (changing channels) What else is on? (The TV screen fills with static.) (Cut to the remains of the party, panning across the lawn. A piece of Princess’ missile sticks out of the ground, the smashed piñata still hangs from the water tower, and bits of the presents are scattered about. Stop on the girls, standing in front of the guests and looking very dejected. The Professor looks at them with deep concern.) ' ' Professor: What’s wrong, girls? Blossom: We’re sorry, everyone. We just wanted a normal birthday party. Buttercup: But everything went wrong. Bubbles: Our birthday was a disaster. Rainbow: Ha! Are you kidding? That was the greatest birthday party ever! Ms. Keane: Yes! It was super! Superheroic! (She laughs.) Professor: You see, girls? Everything turned out all right. Mayor: Speak for yourselves. That candy gave me a doozy of a toothache! (He moans in pain as everybody else laughs. Pull back; Whitfield is once again in the foreground.) ' ' Whitfield: (laughing) And so once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls. Narrator: Hey, buddy, that’s my line. Let me show you how it’s done, Junior. (He clears his throat as the standard end shot comes up.) ' ' Narrator: So once again the day is saved—thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Oh, I’m good. Category:Transcripts